The Sound of Fairy Wings
by Aaiknt Aaihk
Summary: For some reason, Sabertooth has a bone to pick with Fairy Tail. A showing of a separate timeline for Fairy Tail. Takes place immediately after Tenrou Island - so no, they don't get time to train. Something that was typed up early morning with a friend - writing will get better as time passes.


Chapter 1: Rotten Guild

Master Makarov screwed his eyes shut in pain. He wanted nothing more than peace and quiet, to sleep (even if it was a sleep he knew he would never wake up from). And just for a split second, he loathed the screaming of his children that filled his ears. Attempting to get up once more, he coughed and hacked out blood. His children...

...that's right, he was the Fairy Tail guild master. He couldn't die right now. They needed their master. He wheezed again.  
The blood running down his face must've been from the wound he received earlier. Wow, was he growing old?

No. No. No, he couldn't die. But whether or not he wanted to, it didn't stop the feeling of the searing pain spreading through his body, like cold fire, and his eyes finally closed.

"GRAMPS!" screamed Natsu as he watched the old man struggle for life.

Lucy felt hot, angry tears begin to form at the corner of her eyes. "Ma...MASTER!"

Sting stifled a laugh. "Pfft...is the party over already?"

Lucy knelt down, gently hoisting Makarov's body up. Several tears dropped. It was impossible...just impossible.

"MASTER! HANG IN THERE!"

Gray slowly placed a hand over his Fairy Tail tattoo. "Wh-what's going on?! How - what happened to him?!"

"Impossible! How can our master be defeated?!"

"What on Earth...happened...?"

Natsu just couldn't stand it. He ran to be next to Makarov's side. "GRAMPS!"

Mirajane stared at this scrawny, small man in front of her. Finally snapping to her senses, she wiped away the tears falling from her face and came to a decision.

She stood. Oddly, she felt at such a peace of mind that she could sing. But not right now. "RETREAT! WE'RE GOING BACK!"

* * *

-(Flashback)

"New Dragon Slayers?!" exclaimed Lucy.

Natsu grumbled, slightly annoyed.

"New ones in town...?" mused Lucy. "Then...one eats shadows, and the other one eats...light?!"

* * *

(Meanwhile, at Sabertooth's)

A blond haired man gnashed his teeth slightly. He was bored. Bored bored bored bored bored bored bored. He jumped a bit when another man suddenly joined him. Addressing this new man, he spoke;

"Apparently, they're back."

"What are you talking about?"

The blond haired man groaned slightly before grinning. "The core members of Fairy Tail that disappeared seven years ago."

"And I supposedly care because...?"

The blond haired man slowly turned. "Don't lie to me, Rogue. Especially when you looked up to Natsu so much."

Rogue hissed. "That was a long time ago, Sting."

Another Sabertooth member strolled up to them. "Sting, Rogue~! You guys just came back from your jobs, huh? How'd it go?"

Sting shrugged before turning to the girl, screwing up his nose in slight disgust. Great. It was Lena of all people - just who he wanted to see! What a pleasure! Without even batting an eye, he sent a 'White Dragon's Roar' at her direction.

She avoided it with a light twirl.

"Go away, Lena."

"Sorry~! I didn't know my prescence was that unwanted. I heard you mentioned something about Fairy Tail?"

Sting snorted. "Who cares about what I said about the Fairy-flies? Sabertooth is obviously the stronger guild!"

"That's right, Sting. Our plans are progressing as planned as well. Excellent job.."

It was Master Jiemma, the Master of Sabertooth.

Sting turned his head away, trying to do his best not to gag. To be honest, being in Sabertooth really could be a bitch sometimes, especially when you got jobs like these from Master Jiemma. Frankly, he didn't like these jobs either.

Nevertheless, he placed a grin on his face. "You're too nice, Master. But I left them with their 'present', as you wished for."

"Hmm..." Jiemma seemed to think a bit. "I see."

* * *

-(The next day, in Fairy Tail)

There was a lot of commotion and a huge crowd. Even Erza had a hard time pushing through, muttering a bunch of 'Excuse me's and 'Coming through's. Once Team Natsu got there though, they were all in for a huge shock. Lucy even covered her face in horror.

Gajeel, Pantherlily, and Juvia lay on the ground together, obviously having been dragged there due to the blood streaks across the ground. Both were horribly beaten up. Bruises, slashes, torn clothing, and even possible skull fractures.

"Juvia..." whimpered Lucy, tears forming at the edges of her eyes.

"Gajeel!" screamed Natsu.

Erza trembled, a mixture of rage and sadness.

Makarov slowly made his way towards the two, staring at their torn bodies. Eventually, he seemed to have enough of the sight, covering his face with a hand, slumping to the ground. In the end, when he appeared behind his hand again, his face was one of pure anger.

"We're going to pay a visit to Sabertooth."

* * *

(A few days later)

Erza passed by the backroom, where Gajeel, Pantherlily, and Juvia currently rested. Averting her eyes from the door, she quietly murmured;  
"...Sabertooth...unforgivable..."

* * *

-(At Sabertooth)

"BWAHAHA! That's hilarious!" bellowed Orga.

"Those members of Fairy Tail certainly received their due punishment," said Rufus.

"I heard that Sting and Rogue dragged the bodies right back into the guild," chuckled Minerva.

Debengal nodded in approval.

Orga grinned and raised his drink. "Here's to those pitiful fairies."

"They must be trembling in fear just about now," said Rufus.

"Ah! I lost track of time," sighed Minerva. She pursed her lips. Whatever, the client could wait.

"Meeting a man?" asked Orga.

Minerva raised a brow. Orga must've been kidding. Flipping her hair over her shoulder, she pulled her best revolted face. "He's just a client."

"Denial's the first step," said Rufus.

"Yeah, whatever."

Orga laughed.

Suddenly, however, the front door was smashed open. Minerva just barely managed to dodge the flying wood shards. She stared blankly at the mob who had so rudely barged into their guild, flipping her hair again.

"FAIRY TAIL'S IN THE HOUSE, BASTARDS."

Natsu charged in first, placing his hands in front of his mouth, performing his signature 'Fire Dragon's Roar', sending plenty of people flying as well as demolishing a good portion of the place right off the bat.

"BRING IT ON!" he screamed.

"Don't get carried away, punk!"

"Take them down!"

Were some of the replies to his brave war cry.

But let us remember that Natsu wasn't the only one fighting. Every single Fairy Tail member fought with deadly expressions on their faces;

Gray freezing people left and right.

Lisanna clawing people out.

Ditto with Elfman.

Even Reedus participated, sketching out many boars to attack.

Master Makarov himself was dealing out quite a huge sum of damage, transforming into his titan form to squish many members of Sabertooth flat.

"Don't even think that you'll be protected by the law," he bellowed.

Erza swivelled her head around, clutching her sword tightly. "Where?! Where are the Twin Dragon Slayers!?"

Speaking of them, Sting happened to be watching from the back corner, arms crossed. "That's Natsu Dragoneel...looks like the stronger members of Fairy Tail aren't joining the fray..."

A slight frown crossed his face. "I didn't expect Master Jiemma's plan to work...damn..."

Erza sighed in disappointment as she couldn't spot either of the Dragon Slayers. "Are they hiding?"

Suddenly however, she felt extremly nauseous. "No way...what's this magical power?"

The prescence of another of another female alerted her. She appeared to be around the same age as her, with dark, inky-black hair that cascaded down her shoulders. Two rusty-red orbs blinked and she smiled.

"It's nice to meet you...Titania." She pulled a sheepish face and scratched at her cheek. "I'd really rather not fight, so..."

Erza stared. "Huh?"

"I mean, wow, I'm a huge fan of yours, so I'd really rather not engage in combat."

Erza wasn't having any of it though, and pointed her sword at the girl's throat. "Who are you?"

"Just a fan. So I'll be leaving..."

Erza hesitated and debated whether or not to strike as she watched the girl retreat. 'What was that all about?'

"Wait."

Suddenly, a young man with dark, midnight hair appeared.

Erza jumped back slightly. She raised her sword again. 'Who?'

"Lena, don't forget that you still need to take a hostage," he said, striding over to said girl.

"Rogue," she answered.

"Just because you were a fan of her back then, doesn't mean that you can just let her walk free."

The girl seemed to pause for a minute before swivelling her head back to Erza, he expression suddenly serious. "..."

Suddenly, Erza was swallowed up into a dark void. She couldn't see. Sound was blocked off. Everything seemed to be pressing on her, the darkness, the silence, even her armor, and it felt difficult to breathe. Try as she might, she simply couldn't seem to cut through the darkness with her weapons.

"Wh-what is this?!"

"Please do not struggle," said Lena, pressing close to the void. And even leaning closer, she whispered, softly, but only loud enough for Erza to hear;

"Save us."


End file.
